Wild Demon and the Noirette
by Soaring Amethyst
Summary: Threatening the younger years and picking fights with the upperclassmen are his hobby. His fists that are always covered in blood is his prized possession. The names of the students he had beaten are his collection. In other words, he is trouble. And if everybody knew one thing about her, was that she stayed away from trouble


**_Genderbent Franticshipping_**

* * *

He blinked once

He blinked twice

He blinked a couple more times to make sure that he didn't just imagine _her_ saying _that_ to him

The girl currently in front of him, with her hands on her hips and haughtily looking at him was none other than Ruby Winters from class 3 – A, the noirette who currently holds the #1 ranking in the whole campus for all the years she had been in Rustboro High

And as much as he held himself in high regards, never did he think that someone like her would want anything to do with him, who is what everyone calls the 'Wild Demon'

"Well? You are Sapphiro Birch from Class 3-E, right?"

Now, hearing her voice snap through his thoughts make him realize that, yes, this is Ruby Winters standing in front of him. In the old abandoned building of the campus, surrounded by dusty shelves and various broken objects, with the floors creaking underneath their feet making a proposition to him. That guy earlier must have punched him harder than he thought

"Sapphiro?"

"I know my name's 'Sapphiro', Winters, don't keep repeating it", he growled. Maybe intimidating her would send her away and leave him by himself just like he preferred but the girl only rolled her eyes and even return the glare he was sending her with one of her own

"I don't know. You looked like you've forgotten it. Why else would you not respond to my earlier question?"

"Only Arceus knows. Or maybe it's because whatever you said sounded like you want to tutor me or something"

"That's the gist of it"

He had another blinking fit for the second time before it turned into a laughing fit. The thought sounded so stupid and insulting that he had to laugh but as his laughter died down, Winters didn't seem fazed

Sapphiro had to hold his stomach for it had already started to hurt

"Look, Winters, as much as the offer sounds tempting", it wasn't really, he just wanted to somehow sound grateful as to not hurt her feelings and actually making him laugh, "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm pretty smart enough already"

Winters made a coughing sound that she thought would hide the mocking amusement from her face. Sapphiro noticed it, of course and it irritated him. But no good throwing a fit right now, would it?

"Yes, because you placing 5th to the last in the rankings totally screams how smart you are"

"Grades in the paper don't mean much, darling", he scoffed

"There's a difference between book-smart", he curled a finger at her then to himself, "And street-smart. I prefer the latter"

Thinking he had already won, he returned to his sleeping position and smirked at her, waiting for her to turn away, defeated but he was surprised to see her face broke into a smile

And he had to scold himself for thinking it was cute for even a second

"You know what I think, Sapphiro? I think you're scared to find out that even with me helping you, you'll still be a failure"

"What'd you say, Winters?"

"Let's face it, if you're stupid, nothing can cure it. Even if I were to help you on your studies, even if you try really hard, if you don't have the brain for it, you'll be a failure"

Sapphiro rubbed his eyes with his palm, "I can't believe you think I'm gonna fall for that, Winters. I, for one, do know what reverse psychology is"

Winters mumbled something that Sapphiro could still hear, "That checks one off our list"

"I _fucking_ heard that", he growled

"Good, it's nice to know you're also attentive. There may still be hope for you, after all"

Sapphiro heaved a sigh and let himself fall back on the carton he was lying on. It hurt his back, yes, but it couldn't quite compare to his problem that presented itself as the stubbornness of Ruby Winters

"Why are you hung up on this, I don't want to be your good deed"

"You're not my good deed, you're my project", she towered over him to meet his eyes, "I love doing projects"

He groaned before saying, "Fine, do what you want, Winters"

"But I'm only agreeing because I think roughing up other students wouldn't compare to the thrill of proving you wrong"

Usually, that statement would cause offense to other girls but she was certainly not them

"That's a relief. I'd be disappointed in you if you only said yes because you find me pretty and the prospect of hanging out with me is too much to pass up"

He barked a laugh and Winters caught his amusement and chuckled as well

* * *

 ** _... Aaaanddd, that's it_**

 ** _There's a 90% chance for a part 2 to appear but... eh_**

 ** _I think it's already cute this way, yes?_**


End file.
